Recovery
by LadyAshh
Summary: "He smiled, gazing into her eyes for a moment, before reaching for his discarded shirt at the foot of the bed. He wrapped it around her, waiting, letting her put her arms through the sleeves and then slowly, he buttoned a few of the front buttons, watching her eyes follow his fingers until he finished." Post 7 x 15, Reckoning fic.


**A/N: There was a gif I saw on Tumblr, but now I can't find that made me think of this. Post Reckoning fic. Hope it's okay. **

* * *

He should have known honestly, known she wasn't ready. He should have. It's been a month since took her, those two days were the worst two days of his life. He didn't know where she was, if she was okay, if she was conscious or unconscious.

Alive or dead.

He didn't know and it drove him absolutely mad. Made him absolutely mad.

All he knew was that Tyson had her. Tyson, Mike, whatever he called himself, he knew he and that sterilized version of a woman Kelly Neiman had her.

He had to find her.

But he had to get into Tyson's mind, figure out hims play and then turn his game on him. So he let Tyson think he had him, let him think he was winning.

But then he wasn't, he wouldn't, not where the love of his life was involved. Tyson would not win. He got away enough times, not again.

And so they found her, standing in a pair of clothes that weren't hers, dazed, bloody scalpel in hand, over the lifeless, soaked in blood body of Kelly Neiman and in that moment, everything disappeared, everything faded to him but her. He watched her as he called her name, stepped closer to her, slowly.

Watched as she turned slowly, turning to face them. She look unharmed, just shaken, he had wondered just what happened, but he didn't ask, just gently cupped her cheek, not backing up when she flinched slightly. He pulled her against his chest, breathing a sigh of relief when she let him and then he knew it was okay … for now.

Except it wasn't and yes he should've known, should have known her fear would have made itself known in some way, at some point and it did.

She had insisted, he had hesitated, asking if she was sure. She promised she was fine.

So he gave in, giving into her request to tie her arms over her head, powerless to deny her anything.

She said she was fine.

She wasn't.

He did what she asked, moving down to continue their activities. He moved down her body, kissing every inch of skin, stopping at her belly button, glancing up to watch her.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she pulled against the ties, once, twice and then he saw the tears coming down her face.

Immediately he rose over her, using a thumb to wipe away the tears before reaching up to untie her. She sat up immediately, drawing her legs up to her chest, burying her head between her knees.

"I'm sorry." He heard her murmur.

He sighed and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her bare body.

He should've known.

"Oh Kate, don't apologize, it's too soon." He comforted her.

She shook her head, "It should've have to be."

"Well it is, it happened and you have to accept the fact that you can't just jump back into everything. It will take time Kate and it's okay." He whispered into her hair, "I still love you."

She sighed and looked up at him, loosening a hand from around her legs, cupping his jaw, raising up slightly to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."

He smiled, gazing into her eyes for a moment, before reaching for his discarded shirt at the foot of the bed. He wrapped it around her, waiting, letting her put her arms through the sleeves and then slowly, he buttoned a few of the front buttons, watching her eyes follow his fingers until he finished.

He hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"What do you say we spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating an unhealthy amount of ice cream?" He suggests.

She raises an eyebrow and quickly gives him a once over, before meeting his eyes again.

"Are you planning to do it naked or?" She smirks.

He laughs, "I mean, if you really want me to, I'll be happy to oblige."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him slightly at his comment.

She looks at him, his face all crinkled and bright from laughter and she warms, wrapping her arms around his torso, pressing herself into him, she kisses his chest and he kisses her hair.

"Castle?" She speaks against his chest.

"Mmm?" He responds.

"Can we eat an unhealthy amount of pizza too?" She grins.

He chuckles, "And this, this is why I love you."


End file.
